Completely Uncalled For
by Avelyn White
Summary: An exchange of jokes leaves Sasuke with satisfied lips, an angry expression, and a sudden hate for dogs. Sasunaru


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-

It was a bright, warm day in Konoha. Children ran through the village with squeals of laughter, their parents watching with content smiles. Konoha's ninjas were either training in the hot weather, or out on missions.

One dark haired ninja, however, currently was doing neither. Having just finished practicing his already perfect kunai skills he decided to simply relax against a big oak tree. The Uchiha began to doze off when suddenly, a loud voiced interrupted him.

"OI! Sasuke-teme! Guess what!" The loud blonde known as Naruto Uzumaki called out.

Sasuke stood and stretched, turning to the blonde he gave him a slightly curios look, and let out an extremely intelligent reply.

"Hn?"

"Ehehehe," The blonde giggled, obviously trying to contain his excitement. "Knock, knock! Knock, knock!" The Kyuubi vessel exclaimed.

Sasuke stared at his friend blankly.

"…What the hell?" The avenger asked, thinking the ramen loving boy had lost it.

"Eh? What do you mean? I'm telling you a knock, knock joke! Kiba just told me it!" The tanned boy exclaimed.

_'Knock, knock joke? Ah, yes, those stupid things.'_ Sasuke thought to himself, before the other boy started again.

"Knock, knock!" Naruto said once more

"…Knock, knock,. Who?" Uchiha Sasuke replied.

"The interrupt- HEY! Screw you bastard! We are starting from the beginning; you have to say who's there!" Naruto yelled, annoyed.

"..Who's there?" the pale boy said with a blank face.

"UHG! Wait 'till I start over stupid!" the blonde exclaimed, waving his arms wildly in the air.

Sasuke stared.

Taking in a deep breath, the blonde started for the third time.

"Knock, knock!"

"…Who's there?"

"The interrupting cow!"

"….Interrupting co-"

"MOO!" Naruto interrupted.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, wondering why the blonde had just done that.

"The interrupting cow wh-"

"MOOOO!"

"The inter-"

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sasuke glared, finally figuring out the blondes joke. Naruto was laughing loudly.

"Ehehe, got you Sasuke!"

"…Hn."

"Okay! Another one!" Naruto grinned,

"Knock, knock!"

Sasuke sighed.

"..Who's there?"

"The interrupting SLOTH!"

Sasuke was in shock by the originality, seriously.

"The interrupting sloth wh-," Sasuke stopped, realizing an index finger that was slowly moving to his nose.

Sasuke eyes followed the finger, the offending index's owner concentrating on moving slowly.

Finally, Sasuke became cross eyed and the tip of Naruto's finger poked his nose lightly.

The blonde burst out in laughter and fell to the ground.

"That was even more stupid then the last one." Sasuke pointed out, Naruto stopped laughing and stood up.

"Don't you get it? I was a sloth! I interrupted you!" Naruto explained.

"I got it, dobe, I just think it's idiotic."

The Kyuubi vessel pouted and crossed his arms. "Pff! Like you could come up with any better!"

A perverted idea suddenly filled the Uchiha's head. "Hn. Knock, knock."

Naruto looked at him surprised "Who's there!" He exclaimed curiously.

"Completely uncalled for." The Uchiha said.

Naruto gave him a suspicious look.

"Completely uncalled f-mmph!" The tanned boy was suddenly interrupted by Sasuke's lips being pressed against his own.

After a few seconds Sasuke pulled away with a satisfied expression. Naruto smiled.

"That was a good one, Sasuke!" Naruto said happily, raising his fingers to touch his tingling lips.

Putting his hand back down, Naruto broke into a full out grin.

'Too bad Kiba already showed me that one too!" The blonde exclaimed innocently, before bouncing off.

Leaving Sasuke with satisfied lips, an angry expression, and a sudden hate for dogs.

-.-.-.-.-

FOO!

Yerz, that was it.

I think the interrupting cow thing is from South Park. X3

Although I got the idea from BaratsandBereta on Youtube.

Oh, and don't shoot me for typo's or incorrect grammar, I'm young,… and naive.

..Yah I think I'll stick with that excuse.

I really appreciate constructive criticism though.

ANYWAYS you know the drill. You've read so review! Ehehe.

No, I mean it. Review. D:

…Pretty please?


End file.
